Thermoplastic vulcanizates are comprised of a thermoplastic phase and a crosslinked rubbery phase and desirably have the thermoplastic processing properties of the thermoplastic phase and a substantial amount of elasticity from the rubber phase. The Shore A/D hardness of a thermoplastic vulcanizate is generally controlled by the ratio of the harder thermoplastic phase to the softer rubber phase. The elongation to break of a thermoplastic vulcanizate is controlled try many factors including compatibility of the two phases, phase sizes, and added compatibilizers. It is desirable to be able to formulate a thermoplastic vulcanizate composition to have higher elongation to break and more toughness. Toughness is defined as the area under the stress strain curve when a tensile specimen of the thermoplastic vulcanizate is elongated to break.